An integrated circuit (IC) die includes a semiconductor substrate and various electronic devices integrated therewith. It is often desirable to determine the temperature of these electronic devices during operation of the IC die. Conventional systems may determine the temperature using a temperature sensor integrated within the IC die.
An integrated temperature sensor may be calibrated to account for process and other variations. In a typical calibration procedure, the entire IC die is subjected to a known ambient temperature in an attempt to “soak” the temperature into the die. An output of the temperature sensor is then obtained, and a calibration factor is determined based on a difference between the ambient temperature and the output of the temperature sensor. Such calibration may result in inaccurate temperature measurements due to several factors, including a difference between the ambient temperature and the actual temperature of the die during calibration.